


Nightmare City

by CatAlley



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, BDSM, Blood, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Gangs, Gore, Gun Violence, Jokes, Manipulation, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Otherworldly, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Smoking, Swearing, Territorial Wars, Violence, light hearted moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatAlley/pseuds/CatAlley
Summary: You’ve drifted asleep and instead of begin greeted by the usual slumbering peaceful land of dreams you’ve become accustomed to you end up walking into a city that fades into view as you walk closer. You don’t know what this place is until you meet a stranger in an alley way greeting you with a name to this odd monotoned/greyscale place.Nightmare City.Now you know the name to this place but what does it hold? What kinds of beings live in this place and what does it possibly have in store?You’ll soon find out there’s more to it than meets the eye as you’re dragged through some light hearted moments to full out territorial wars and blood shed.One may hope there’s something at the end of this hellish ride but only hope is the thing that guides you, among other feelings you’ll gather along the way and experiences you won’t ever forget.





	1. Welcome to Nightmare City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time trying to write something that I haven’t had a chance to do in a while and actually post it. I hope you enjoy. Also the first few chapters will be tamed so don’t worry I’ll give a heads up when it gets worse.

It starts with darkness, slowly shifting around me until a soft glow of lights flicker on in the distance. I’m walking on what feels like nothing yet, at the same time beneath my feet I could visibly notice a paved road forming like it faded in with each step.

 

Things begin to take more shape and form as I strolled further into this new realm before me. Something’s different about it to my senses and yet the slight familiarity of it seems to comfort me so strangely as I continue to move forward.

 

After only a few moments of my accustomed adjustment to the ground below, surrounding me now was city that had the palette of greyscale, only it was on the darker side with more black and darkened greys and very few other shades.

 

The lights were of course street lights now as they made their shapes solid but, gave an odd white glow that lit the areas nearby so calmly leaving nothing more than a soft trace of normalcy. There was nothing eerie about them just that they served nothing more than to ease the eyes with visibility for all I knew.

 

Taking a look around from where I stood, I peered at the newly formed sturdy, tall buildings made of materials like brick with cement foundation with glass windows and other assortments of decoration or exterior design. Oddly none of the buildings looked out of place and seemed as modern as the lamppost but, were not a glow with lights, just pitch dark for miles around aside from the obvious posts.

 

There were open spaces between them filled with what were probably dark alley ways, that lead to other areas of this city or some dead ends.

 

 _This place is new,_ I mused to myself as I sauntered along the cement sidewalk towards the lamppost, passing a dimly lit alley way.

 

Looking up I observe that the lamppost was more modern in appearance like that of regular towns and cities with long solid base and the light covered in a lantern glass containment.

 

As I let myself take a in good view of what my surroundings were I felt the overwhelming sense of eerie silence and lack of movement hit me like a ton of bricks. Aside from my foot steps and the soft electrical hum of the lamppost it was dead quiet.

 

 **“Where is everyone?”** I asked more to myself to break the unnerving quiet that enveloped me.

 

Well with that spoken, not long after stated things begun to almost hum alive with eagerness. Lights in the once dead buildings of the street started to turn on in an instant and everything started moving as if life was breathed into it.

 

 _What timing for the convenient question to be answered,_ I shivered in thought.

 

It didn’t take long for themselves to be known and by that I meant the citizens of this city. These humanoid forms that started popping up a little slow then started gathering in mass.

 

Quickly I moved myself out of the street and into the alley way I just passed mere seconds ago to avoid the oncoming of beings now walking about like a normal casual citizens of any busy city humming with life during the middle of the day.

 

 **“You must be new here.”** A soft deep sounding voice spoke from behind me.

 

Startled out of my wits I covered my mouth quickly as not to make a sound to draw in any attention to myself while turning to face the person at my back.

 

 **“It’s alright, newcomers often are lost or confused when they arrive here at first. You aren’t the first, certainly won’t be the last.”** They sounded more male in tone but, reassuringly calm as I removed my hands from my lips.

 

Soon as my nerves calmed down, I took a good look at whom was in front of me. They had a masculine build wearing nothing but an off black hoodie, dark grey jogging pants and black sneakers with white laces. From what I could tell by their physical appearance, their skin was completely black, white pupils and black irises with a mouth that showed regular human teeth in a pearly white shade when speaking. Like someone took a stick figure and fleshed it out into a more humanoid form and figure with clothes. He was slightly taller than I was, possibly 5’10” - 5’11” compared to my 5’8” - 5’9”.

 

 **“The names Hoods. Welcome to Nightmare City.”** He smiled softly while holding his arms out in a small grand gesture.


	2. What am I, a hooker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our tour guide is seemingly friendly enough but why would you bring a woman you just met to a strip club bar area?  
> I guess our little guide has some interesting quirks of his own and possible friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I tried writing this and the program crashed then I had to rewrite a bit of stuff but with all things considered at least it was just a small bit of writing. 
> 
> Consider this a fantastic time to think about the designs and layouts of possible bars/strip clubs.

I looked at his hand gesture and couldn't help but slip out a little giggle at the fact he was adding a bit of charm to an otherwise awkward situation, making him the solo welcoming committee into this strange and unexpected place not to mention the setting we were in wasn't exactly a pleasant area to meet someone. Granted I would give him points for trying to make a slight impression given the current circumstance.

 

Soon as I realized he was still looking at me I started to feel my cheeks heat up until my mouth opened to blurt out, **"My name is Ally."**   

 

He was startled for a second, then took to chuckling at my sudden mannerism to speak without a moment of hesitation like he wasn't expecting a sudden response. I took that in stride as my cheeks continued to radiate heat in which I must look like I was so embarrassed for the whole thing. To be fair I'm quite socially awkward in many cases so having any sort of meeting with a new person gave me an uncomfortable knotting in my chest and a little spin out in thought.

 

 **"Well then Ally, it's nice to meet you,"** he nodded slightly before nodding behind himself, **"Maybe it would be better to find a more comfortable place to chat."**   

 

Slowly nodding in return, he turned to walk further into the alley way and I began to follow him cautiously behind. I don't know anything about him and he seems polite enough but, this place looks like it could swallow me whole if I don't have any sort of guide so I guess I'll keep company with him before figuring out what I need to do next. You could hear the hustle and bustle of the city, from the sounds of foot steps, cars moving, people talking and other regular sounds. I felt like I was placing an expectation towards this place before I've really gotten to take a good look into it.

 

 _I shouldn't be judging this place before getting to figure out what it's like,_ I sighed softly to myself.

 

 **"Something the matter?"** he spoke quietly, looking back at me with a slight concerned concentration. 

 

 _He's concerned about me? How odd is that to be worried about someone you just met? You sir are a strange man,_ I eyed him a little before shaking my head in response.

 

It must've been enough of an answer as he didn't push the subject further and relaxed his facial expression while we continued to trek down the alley way for a few more moments. We ended up on another street side where it was calmer than where we had come from, meaning less activity with other beings around but enough to look like it was used fairly often. The surroundings were like that of a handful of buildings with places popping out such as strip clubs and bars, places you'd expect to see in a city but only this felt like he went specifically looking for one in peculiar. 

 

Some of them had big old fashioned Las Vegas' neon looking signs that were dull. They looked very fancy with their titles in calligraphy writing, very sensual silhouetted figures of ladies in many a provocative poses as if enticing people to come on inside decorated the buildings. I guess no matter where you looked this was a street for those of the "adult entertainment" business and indulgence.

 

 **"Uhh..."** I managed to let slip from my mouth.

 

He turned to face me with his hands up to slightly protest, **"Now before you say anything-"** he stopped himself mid sentence and closed his eyes tightly as if expecting to be hit. When he didn't receive the blow he was assuming to get, he slowly opened one eye then another to look at me, slightly confused then curious.

 

 **"What's the matter?"** I asked looking at him with mirrored expression.

 

He rubbed the back of his head, looking off to the side while speaking sheepishly,  **"I thought you were gonna slap me across the face for a moment."**

 

Dumbfounded I replied, **"Why would I do that?"**

 

**"Well considering the area we're in and...the fact I'm bringing you here...causes a lot of miscommunication."**

 

 **"Ahh I see, you expected some form of negative reaction and by the looks of it, it happens most often with the ladies,"** I eyed him slightly before he gave me a grin to match his sheepish reaction.

 

 **"I'll give you a chance to show me what your intentions are before making a judgement."** I spoke firmly while watching him put his hands down when he felt safe from any sort of bodily harm.

 

Hoods begun to walk towards one of the bigger buildings that looked older, slightly more warn in use along the outside of it but still visibly appealing and strong. I continued to follow him until we reached the door way leading inside, I hesitated for a moment before he looked back to nod at me opening the door. I don't know what it was about entering that building but the nerves within me made me move faster than what I anticipated myself to move so, I ended up tripping over my own two feet into him.

 

We crashed through the door way together in a tangled mess and I ended up landing on top of him. Looking down at him for a moment, he looked up at me for a second before someone started yelling out,  **"WHAT'S WITH THE NOISE!?!?"**

 

 **"Ah hell."** Hoods muttered with a hand over his eyes.

 

I was stunned as another figure came out from the back of what looked to be an entrance to the bar counter area. The figure looked to be a male like Hoods but slightly taller and an off white in skin colour wearing a bartender work uniform. The long sleeved shirt was rolled up to his elbows, with black elastic straps over his shoulders. I could only see the upper half of him because of the counter and from where we were on the floor.

 

 **"Hoods, I swear to-"** he stopped before staring at us and raising a brow, **"If ya needed a room you coulda' been quieter about it."** he placed his one hand on the counter while the other was on his hip.

 

 **"Dee it's not what you think."** He spoke up while his head was looking back at the other staring at him upside down.

 

 **"Coulda' fooled me."** he replied with a smirk, now coming out from behind the bar.

 

All within the moment it took me to trip and land on him I just sat there stunned and unable to feel myself move until his supposed friend came closer and bent down to place his face near mine. He looked like the opposite of Hoods but he seemed more hardy than Hoods did from little of experience with either one, it was like he poured a strong sturdy figure from just the physical appearance. 

 

 **"Sorry sweetheart, I need ya ta get off him for a minute then you can 'ave him all ya like."** he winked at me then stared down at Hoods with a slight frown.

 

 **"Uhh..."** was all I could process before I felt myself getting picked up off of Hoods and placed into a seat.

 

 **"It's not like that, I said."** Hoods repeated himself annoyed more than anything now as the bartender helped him to his feet.

 

 **"Well if you're not doing anything with her, I'll just help myself then."** he winked at me.

 

 **"What do I look like, a hooker?"** I sneered before the unsettling nerve of another presence started to make itself known.

 

They both stared at me for a moment with a look of stupor as I spoke. Clearly they hadn't met anyone like me before because the reactions I'm getting are kind of priceless yet odd. It's as if what I implicated was a little harder to hear out loud than given but, it seemed to get their attention before someone else got mine as I saw movement at the side of my visual peripheral.

There was another male with a bigger body frame, more muscular in bulk, same colour as Hoods towering over me off to the side but I could already tell he wasn't very friendly. He seemed pretty stoical by facial and body appearance. It wasn't until he looked down at me in my seat and let out a slight growl, that gave me the correct assumption of impression that he was indeed not friendly.

It honestly looked like he was about to bite someones head off and my hopes was that it wasn't mine. From what I could see, his face had a scar that went from one end of his upper left lip down to the right side of his chin. He was wearing what was a white T-shirt and I didn't bother to look further down because whatever I had left in me, left me and I lost consciousness at this point and passed out right there on the spot.

 

All I could hear before I lost myself to the renewed darkness was, **"Ah hell Dee!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend~  
> Seems like there's a lot of interest in this bar. 
> 
> Also I need to get better at find more interesting synonyms for writing. I NEED MORE.


	3. Flowers for the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream voice and some flowers for the lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try and make things longer but I feel like I wouldn’t have much to add to it if I did. Not to mention it takes me a while to figure out what I’m typing.
> 
> Also if you haven’t noticed I’ll end up editing a few things here and there since I’m mostly using a smartphone for typing and posting then editing it later on a computer from the library to help make the speech formats pop with bolds and thought patterns italicized.

It was warm and breezy, like a sweet summers day along side a big pool of water that glimmered so uniquely that I almost imagined it was made of aquamarines but crushed into a fine liquid. The more I focused the more I could see and feel with this cozy sensation running through my entire body. The sand around the waters edge was pure white and the grass a vibrant healthy green. There were trees and not a single cloud in the sky, which reflected a bright blue. 

With no way of knowing what this place was I could only describe it as a paradise for which you wish to vacation. For myself it was such a photorealistic postcard come to life and it felt splendidly soothing and serene. 

You don’t belong in that place, spoke a delicate voice vibrating around the air of my body. 

It was like a parent comforting a child by removing all negativity and hurt while leaving a blessed sense of peace within. I couldn’t tell where it came from but it was inviting and I wanted to hear more of it.

My eyes opened gradually, feeling heavy as if I was hit with an overcoming feeling of sleep deprivation and craving nothing more than to fall back into a deep slumber. 

If only I could go back, it was so inviting there, my thoughts clear with intimacy for a long awaited rest the my soul yearned for till it was dashed by the realization of where I currently resided.

My eyes shot open as I could hear a few muffled voices and the visibility return to my blurred eyesight. 

“H-Hello..?” I croaked out weakly as I started to slowly sit myself up in what appeared to be a bed below me. 

Soon the voices became quiet and I took a look around myself to find I was in a small room that had been decorated with black wallpaper that had small grey horizontal lines running down it half way before a wooden boarder line stopped it mid way of the entire walls with the rest being soft grey coloured wood. I felt like I was really in a Noir film by this point as I just continued to eye everything and anything. 

I saw two other doorways within the room as one appeared to go outside of this one and another I assume was the bathroom as I could barely make out a sink and mirror through the opened doorway in its unlit manner. 

“H-how are you feeling?” A nervous familiar voice echoed into the still sounding room. 

“Where...am I?” 

“You’re in one of the private residential rooms sweetheart.” spoke another familiar voice. 

My eyes looked towards the opening door and in the door way stood Hoods and the bartender which I remembered being called Dee. They both looked a little worried but Dee seemed pretty annoyed by something that I couldn’t put a finger on. 

“I’m sorry.” I softly mumbled looking down at myself still realizing I was wearing my clothes. 

Dee sounded more empathetic towards my current state by softly replying, “Don’t worry about it lovely, so long as you’re alright.”

I couldn’t help but smile softly and agreeably move my head up then down twice, “I’m just a little groggy right now.”

Hoods entered the room with Dee in tow and sat on a chair the was near by the bedside that I didn’t acknowledge was there till he sat within it. Dee on the other hand stood beside him and gave me a half hearted smile and nod. 

“So what happened exactly?” I groaned a little feeling a dull stab towards the back of my head. 

They both looked at each other and stated in unison, “You passed out.”

“We got the Doc to come in and check you out just in case.” Hoods added in. 

A doctor came in and checked on me? I’m surprised they even got one to come see me to begin with let alone put me in a bed to rest. What else happened while I was out? Wait...

“How long was I out for?” My mouth betrayed what my mind thought. 

Both looked slightly uncomfortable toward each other before looking at me and Hoods spoke up, “A few days at least.”

A-A few days?!?! Holy hell I needed an explanation and I needed it now! My mind screamed for answers. 

“Well I see my patient is awake now.” A soft yet cool voice came from within the doorway to show an off white coloured man rolling up his white sleeve shirt cuffs. 

A blush came to my cheeks as he spoke and I couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he now entered and came to the other side of the bed checking my forehead to feel for any signs of a fever I was guessing. His hands felt gentle and soft to the touch but oddly cool like a refreshing glass of cold water on a hot summers day. 

There was something off about all this and I could not for the life of me figure out what was wrong but something within me screamed louder Red Flags! RED FLAGS!!

“She seems alright but she’s feeling a little warm, otherwise that little incident didn’t do much damage. Let’s keep it that way.” The doc informed the others with a professional tone and attitude that yelled impatient. 

From the doorway I could see the taller figure from earlier peaking inside holding a small bouquet of flowers that looked like Lilly’s wrapped together with a ribbon in a vase. The Lilly’s were pretty big from where I was sitting and the vase looked very plain. 

“I do hope you control yourself this time around. I can’t be here all days when you suck the energy out of this young lady.” He scoffed as I looked confused and perturbed by the remark. 

The bigger figure solemnly bobbed his head up and down before awaiting a signal to come within the room. He looked kind of childish just waiting there and staring at me as if he did something wrong and wanted to apologize. 

“Are those for me?” I asked softly giving him a smile before the awkwardness started to settle in. 

He looked down at the flowers with a slight smile before immediately entering the room and brushing past the two beside me to hand them over. 

Definitely like a big kid...a very muscular big kid to boot, I snickered. 

“The big guy felt bad for what he did so he went and bought some flowers.” Dee smiled almost jealous sounding. 

“Oh...thank you, that’s very sweet of you.” I smiled widely, sitting up a little more to gently take the vase and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. 

He was stunned by my gesture but blushed very brightly as if it made his day but still held a sort of regret towards what he did. 

“How exactly did he..?” I trailed off. 

“Well this big lug ends up suckin’ some energy outta others to make em’ ...less difficult to toss out if their being rowdy in my bar.” Dee has a smug look in his face as if remembering a funny story. 

“And it would be best if he didn’t do it again. It was reckless and could’ve injured her if it weren’t for the fact she’s a lot more sturdy than most of your drunken customers.” Doc scowled at the three men across the way. 

They gave a grimace towards Doc before he clasped his hands together and began to leave, “If she’s not walking around by this afternoon I’m going to charge you extra for her care.” And with that he disappeared out the door with Dee practically chasing him exclaiming, “Whatda’ mean extra!?”

With those two now gone, the other two were uncomfortable and seemed to stiffen as I let out a nervous chuckle while holding the vase within my hands. Hoods couldn’t help but chuckle and the other give a weak smile. 

“Sooo...you have a name?” I asked looking at the big man. 

He nodded and simply spoke in a very deep tone of voice, “Brick.” 

“Brick huh,” I mumbled a little before giving a joke to his name, “kinda felt like I was hit with a tone of them.” 

At first his face grimaced lightly before taking it in with a softer, more pleased expression appearing to understand that I was poking fun at his name to cover up the accidental draining toll my body had received. 

How did he do that though? Was it just by accident or was it because I stared at him? What kind of person could do that? My mind was running a few miles a minute before Brick got a bit tense and visibly distressed about the way my face must’ve registered towards him while I was in thought. 

Hoods gently tapped him on the shoulder before he stood up and cleared his throat, “I think it’s time to let the little lady rest some more so she can regain her energy.”

Brick gave a meek smile before standing up straight and walking out of the room to leave Hoods and I alone for a moment in silence. I took this moment to place the vase down on the night stand beside the bed before looking at Hoods as he stood there quietly for a minute. 

“He means well, I guess he had an automatic response to your tone and did his usual thing.” He offered a weak smile but fidgeted with his hoodie. 

“It’s alright but I hope it doesn’t happen again.” I yawned feeling my body drag itself back down onto the bed, sliding under the covers once more. 

“I’m sure it won’t princess.” He chuckled nervously. 

“Princess?” I shot him a glance before letting out another yawn. 

“Just with the situation and all...” he mumbled before letting out another nervous chuckle then complete silence. 

“Princess my ass.” 

“Heh, if you say so.”

“Mmm Hoods?”

“Yeah, princess?”

“Do you mind staying with me for a bit? Just till I fall back asleep. I’d feel a little better knowing someone as near by just in case...something happens when I fall back asleep.”

“You got it princess.”

He carefully slid beside me on the bed sitting up and I rested my head against his chest. I could hear him breathing and felt his heart racing marginally as I did so and started to feel comfortable using him as a make shift pillow. 

A few minutes pass and I could hear him humming a little tune while I relaxed my breathing to a gradual pace, allowing my body time to adjust towards regaining the urge of sleep. 

It didn’t take long though for my eyelids to gain the heaviness they once had earlier. Everything was dark for a few moments before I could hear myself speak without much thought, “Hoods?”

“Yes princess?”

“Don’t call me princess.” I mumbled before trailing off into a deep sleep.

“Okay princess.” He teased lightly and I was out like a light again grumbling at him incoherently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe how sweet, flowers and a little cuddling? What’s sweeter than that?


End file.
